SR NSC's, Orte
''Connections: Fehlt noch: E-Telden(Chimäre) Elfische Schieberrin Feary(Cascade Okr Schmuggler) Nympf (Stripperin im Lamborgyni) Jukatan (Indianischer Schmuggler) Pater Brown (Sozal-Prister) Yavis Thor (Konzernsklave im Tacoma Frachthafen) Onoff(Junky) Morgana(Trollnutte) Marry Croft (Militärausrüstungsschieber) Dr Georg Rutherforth (Schattendock) Nin (Elfischer Bauarbeiter, Stripper) Rustet Stilettos (Glow-Punk-Gang) Sit Mantles Investigation Service (SMIS) (Sicherheitsservice Konzern CC+) 'Chantalle (exotische Tänzerin) '''Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: '26 jährige Stripperin, schlank, braune lange Haare, verrucht und sehr erotisch. '''Realer Name: '''unbekannt. '''Momentaner Status: ' '''Aufenthaltsort: '''Tänzerin im Lamborghini einer Stripbar in Redmond an der 202ten nahe Tommys Bar. '''Hintergrund: Eine mittelklassige Stripperin, mit abgebrochenem Bioingenieurwissenschaften Studium. Fähigkeiten: Gute Tänzerin mit verführerrischem Augenaufschlag und tiefem Decolletee, daher erfährt sie stets auch die eine oder andere nützliche Information ihrer Kunden. Kontakt: 'Startkontakt '''Besonderes: '''Ist bei guten Beziehungen zu ihr auch bereit, für eine angemessene entgeldliche Bezahlung "besondere" nächtliche Dienste anzubieten. 'Jason (Krankenwagenfahrer) Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: ' '''Realer Name: ' '''Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: Hintergrund: Fähigkeiten: Kontakt: Besonderes: 'Joey (Barkeeper / Spinne)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: '''Mitte 50, graue Haare, stämmig, narbenübersähte Haut '''Realer Name: '''nicht bekannt '''Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: In seiner Bar in Redmond. Hintergrund: unbekannt Fähigkeiten: Vermitteln von Alkeholischen Getränken und Aufträgen. Kontakt: Startkontackt aller Runner Besonderes: 'Loccy (Korrupter-EX-Lone-Star-Cop)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: 59 jähriger Lone Star Cop, 178 cm groß, schlank und durchtrainiert, braune kurze Haare, wirkt seriös in seiner Uniform. Realer Name: unbekannt. Momentaner Status: ehemaliger Cop bei Lone Star, Rang eines Captains Aufenthaltsort: wechselnd Hintergrund: Fähigkeiten: Kontakt: Startkontakt von Rainbow Besonderes: Beschreibung: 'Er wirkt, als könnte man mit ihm Pferde stehlen gehen. Allerdings sollte man aufpassen, daß er einen dann nicht festnimmt. I Locy ist ein Man der erfolgreich in der Frühruhestang gegangen ist, un dun ein "Monats-Gehalt" besitz das weit über allem liegt was Lonestar jehmals hätte zahlen können, trozdem kann man sagen sein Geld bezieht er immernoch vom Star... nur halt anderst, Loccy weiß immer wo sachen Beschlagnamt wurden und vieleicht vom Lastwagen fallen könnten. 'Naomi (indianische GreenWar-Aktivistin) Metatyp: Elf Erscheinungsbild: Wohl geformter Körper, entschlossenes Gesicht Realer Name: Unbekaonnt, vll Naomi Momentaner Status: Green-War-Aaktivistin, ansonsten unbekannt Aufenthaltsort:Unterschiedlich Hintergrund: Unbekannt Fähigkeiten: Eco-Terrorist Kontakt: Startkontakt Grunt Besonderes: Verbindung zum weitern Green war Netzwerk. B 'Optimax (Hacker)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: '''15 jähriger Teanager, der auf Rocker macht. Lederjacke, weiß gefärbter Irokesenhaarschnitt. '''Realer Name: '''Malkom Maseleni. '''Momentaner Status: Von daheim ausgerissen; in den Schatten untergetaucht. Aufenthaltsort: '''Nur Vertrauten bekannt. '''Hintergrund: Fähigkeiten: Begabter, aber noch junger Hacker. Kontakt: Startkontakt Vænon (Loylität 2 / Connection 3) Besonderes: Beschreibung: 'Prof. Dr. Johann Nigrier (Arzt)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: 'weißer Mann in seriöser Ärztekleidung. '''Realer Name: '''Johann Nigrier '''Momentaner Status: 'öffentlich '''Aufenthaltsort: '''Führt seine eigene Arztpraxis in Seattle. '''Hintergrund: Eine Arzt, welcher sich die Eröffnung der Möglichkeit einer Bahandlung teuer bezahlen ließ. Fähigkeiten: Hervorragender Arzt. Kontakt: Startkontackt Nickolas Besonderes: 'Seine Sekretärin hat sich mit Cyberarmen und -beinen ausrüsten lassen und verfügt über beeindruckende Nahkampfklingen. '''Beschreibung: '''Scheint ein teurer, aber fähiger Arzt zu sein, der einem in der Narkose nicht die Niere klaut. 'Pelankalis (Händler für Schamanenbedarf) Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: '''Rastaartiger, dunkelhäutiger Mann Mitte 40, lange karibische Kleidung. '''Realer Name: '''unbekannt '''Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: '''in seinem Laden in Snohomish. '''Hintergrund: Ver- und Ankauf magischer Utensilien. Fähigkeiten: Kann aus Crittersubstanzen die abenteuerlichsten Dinge herstellen. Kontakt: ' Startkontakt Nickolas '''Besonderes: '''Perfekte Anlaufstelle für ungewöhnliche Alchemie, die sehr hilfreich sein kann, von hochkonzentriertem Betäubungsmittel bis zu magischen Nebelgranaten. '''Beschreibung von Hawk: '''Ein seltsamer Mann, er wirkt immer mystisch und geheimnisvoll, ist aber nie einem gute Geschäft abgeneigt, so kauft er auch totes Critter-Vieh. 'Wetless (Taxifahrer) Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: 'Typischer Taxifahrer. '''Realer Name: '''unbekannt. '''Momentaner Status: ' '''Aufenthaltsort: '''In seinem Taxi innerhalb ganz Seattles unterwegs. '''Hintergrund: Bekannter Taxifahrer. Fähigkeiten: Zur richtigen Zeit den Gast am richtigen Ort sein zu lassen. Kontakt: ''' Startkontakt Nickolas '''Besonderes: '''Unerlässlich in Notsituationen, um von A nach B zu kommen, egal, ob mit einem Truck oder einer Limousine. '''Beschreibung: 'Telvin (Kampfsportler)' Erscheinungsbild: Großer, attraktiver Elf; sehr muskulös. Könnte locker in Baywatch mitspielen. Metatyp: '''Elf '''Realer Name: '''Unbekannt. '''Momentaner Status: Mal wieder irgendwo auf Achse als Kampfsportlehrer. Zwischenzeitlich auch Bodyguard für Musiker. Aufenthaltsort: Unbekannt/Wechselnd. Hintergrund: '''Assitkennt noch aus der Zeit im Kittchen. Telvin hat ihn in allen möglichen Kampfsportarten unterrichtet, wodurch sich Rando im Gefängnis durchsetzen konnte. Assit ist Telvin für seine Hilfe nach wie vor sehr dankbar, kriegt aber regelmässig eine mittlere Krise, wenn Telvin sich mal wieder Probleme eingehandelt hat, bei denen Rando ihm wieder raushelfen darf. '''Fähigkeiten: Kampfsportler. Wahrscheinlich sogar Meister. Kontakt: Startkontackt Assit. Besonderes: Beschreibung von Rando: ' 'Venus (Black Wave Repoterrin) Erscheinungsbild: Metatyp: Mensch Realer Name: Unbekannt Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: '''Seattle '''Hintergrund: Venus ist eine investegative Reporterin. Fähigkeiten: Journalistin Kontakt: Startkontackt Vænon (Loylität 3 / Connection 3) Besonderes: ' 'Windhound (Critterjägerrin) Metatyp: Elf Erscheinungsbild: Attraktiv. Hat eine beeindruckende,weil knallharte und feurige Ausstrahlung. Lange Haare. 'Realer Name:' 'Unbekannt Momentaner Status: Critterjägerin. Aufenthaltsort: Selten zuhause, meist auf der Jagd irgendwo in Seattle oder den Randgebieten. Hintergrund: Fähigkeiten: Kann mit Waffen aller Art und sämtlichen Munitionstypen umgehen und kennt sich mit Crittern aus. Grandiose Anlaufstelle, wenn es darum geht, schnell an spezielle Munition oder Waffen zu kommen. Kontakt: Startkontakt Duke Besonderes: Bei Problemen mit Crittern und Ghoulen die erste Wahl der zu rufenden Nummer. Hat ausserdem manchmal einen Azubi bei sich, mit dem kein Runner spontan tauschen wollen würde. 'Phantoms (Wizkid-Gang)' Metatyp: '''bunt gemischt '''Erscheinungsbild: Schwarz, Grau und Weißtöne sowie gruftige Symbolik dominieren das Erscheinungsbild der Gangmitglieder. Diese reicht von kalkweißer Schminke und ebensolchen Haaren über provokante, okkulte Symbolik bis hin zu hoffentlich falschem Schmuck aus Menschenknochen. Aufenthaltsort: Die Gang ist nicht besonders gut organisiert, somit ist meist unklar wo sich einzelne Mitglieder rumtreiben. Die Phantoms haben ihr Hauptquartier in einem leerstehenden Gebäude auf einem Friedhof am Rande der Barrens. Fähigkeiten: Auch wenn diese Wizkids ein chaotischer Haufen sind, so ist eine aus Erwachten bestehende Gemeinschaft doch ungeheuer inspirierend und somit weiß ein Großteil von ihnen ziemlich gut wie man Juju schmeißt. Darüber hinaus soll die Gang in besonders dubiose Schmuggelgeschäfte verwickelt sein. Kontakte: 'Startkontakt von Acid 1 Loyalität/3 Connection, Statkontakt von Janus 3 Loyalität/3 Connection '''Besonderheiten: '''Die Gangpolitik ist leben und leben lassen. Wer den Wizkids nicht auf die Füße tritt oder ihr Revier für sich beansprucht wird in Ruhe gelassen, allerdings kursieren Geschichten, dass es auch beachtliche ungemütliche Ausnahmen gibt. Es geht die Story, dass ein orkischer Ganger den Humanis meuchelte wurde von seinen Chummern beschworen wurde um späte Rache üben zu können. 'Savage (Ökoterrorist) Metatyp: Zwerg Erscheinungsbild: Langes, straßenköterblondes Haar, Klamotten die schon bessere Tage gesehen haben und ein Selbstbewusstsein aus Titan zeichnen Savage aus. Fähigkeiten: '''Es gibt wenig was Savage für seine Überzeugung nicht täte. Dies und ein nicht eben geringer Waffenfetisch sowie der Wille seine Schätzchen rücksichtslos einzusetzen führte zu seinem Straßennamen. Dennoch ist er keiner der großen Fische im Aquarium. Aber was ihm an Einfluss und Fähigkeiten fehlt macht er mit Sturheit wieder gut. Abgesehen von kleineren Schiebereien hat er auch den einen oder anderen Kontakt und kann durchaus mal einige Muskeln "für die gute Sache" (und ein paar Nuyen) mobilisieren. '''Kontakt: Startkontakt Acid Hintergrund: Savage war vor einiger Zeit mit Acid und einer militanten Gruppe an einem Anschlag auf einen Großanbieter von Luxusnahrung (exotische Tierarten jeglicher Art) beteiligt der ordentlich in die Hose gegangen ist. 'Bär (Schamane)' Metatyp: ''' Mensch '''Erscheinungsbild: Bär ist ein fast schon lächerlich klischeehaftes Abbild des weisen alten Indianers. Er trägt traditionelle Lederkleidung und schamanistischen Schmuck, der nicht nur zur Zierde da ist, sondern mitunter auch enorm Juju beinhaltet. Aufenthaltsort: Mit den Jahren ist dem alten Amerindianer der städtischeTrubel etwas zu viel geworden und er hat sich einige Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt in einer Blockhütte niedergelassen. Fähigkeiten: '''Ein Leben voller Magie unter den strengen Augen Bärs geht nicht an einem vorbei ohne das man etwas lernt. Dieser Schamane ist sowohl ein versierter Naturheilkundler als auch ein Verzauberer und er hat lebendigen Kontakt in die NAN. '''Kontakte: Startkontakt Acid Besonderheiten: Bär ist kein Runner (mehr) und vermeidet Unruhe wenn es sich machen lässt, auch ist er nicht daran interessiert seinen Hals oder seinen Seelenfrieden für ein paar schnelle Nuyen zu riskieren. 'Aeon (Johnson)' Metatyp: Elf Erscheinungsbild: Von Kopf bis Fuß lila und nicht so schlank wie man es von einem Elfen erwarten würde Aufenthalsort: Am andern Ende des Kommcodes Fähigkeiten: Professioneller Johnson Kontakt: Gesamte Gruppe, hauptsächlich Vænon (Loylität 0 / Connection 3) 'Mammon (Händler)' Metatyp: Wahrscheinlich Norm Erscheinungsbild: Meist steckt Mammon in einem unglaubllich teuren Anzu, trägt italienische Schuhe und legt auch sonst Wert auf Repräsentation. Mammon hat kein Haar am Körper und eine goldene Haut, sowie goldene Augen. Aufenthalsort: Mammon hat eine Art Markthallen, in einer ausgedienten Tiefgaragen im Herzen von Redmond. Es gibt Konzernenklaven die wesentlich schlechter geschüzt sind als Mammons Schatzkammer. Man trifft ihn nur dann persönlich, wenn es sich um einen größeren Deal geht. Fähigkeiten: Mammon verkauft und kauft alles was sich zu Geld machen lässt, was er nicht vorrätig hat kann er beschaffen lassen. Er hat zwar fast jedes Spielzeug, das sich ein Runner wünschen kann, aber hält sich selbst aus Runs raus. Mammon ist ein Geschäftsmann von ausgezeichnetem Ruf und ist vollkommen professionell, aber auch absolut humorlos, wenn sich jemand nicht an die Regeln hält. Kontakt: Startkontakt 0 Loyalität/4 Connexcion von Janus 'Jakob Grünstein (Rentner)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: '''Jakob ist ein alter Mann zwischen 70 und 80 Jahren mit markanten Gesichtzügen und einem durchdringen Blick. Er hat ein offensichtliches Cyberbein und noch mehr weniger offensichtliche, aber ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz aktuelle Ware. Eine lange Narbe verläuft quer über seine linke Gesichtshälfte. '''Aufenthaltsort: In einer kleinen Wohnung in Renton. Hintergrund: Er behauptet von sich früher mal eine verammt lange Zeit für einen Geheimdienst gearbeitet zu haben und erzählt gern Geschichten aus den guten alten Zeiten. Was davon wahr und was improvisiert ist weiß nur er allein. Fähigkeiten: Jakob Grünstein blickt auf ein langes, ereignisreiches Leben zurück, dass ihn mit einem reichen Erfahrungsschatz segnet. Auch wenn Janus ihn schon seit frühster Kindheit kennt hat er nicht durchblicken lassen, das er mehr tut als seinen Ruhestand zu genießen. Kontakt: Startkontakt 4 Loyalität/1 Connection von Janus 'Brainbug (weltfremdes Genie)' Metatyp: Troll Erscheinungsbild: '''Er ist ein Troll, dessen beachtlicher IQ propotional zu seinem Körpergewicht gestiegen zu seien scheint. '''Aufenthaltsort: Brainbugs Haus, das er (bzw. sein Körper) nie verlässt befindet sich in Snohomish. Fähigkeiten: Brainbug ist Magier und Rigger, das Zweite aus dem Grund, dass er kaum einen Schritt auf seinen eigenen Beinen gehen kann ohne um Luft zu ringen. Er ist ein herausragender Handwerker, sowohl was Elektronik betrifft, als auch in der Herstellung magischer Güter. Allerdings ist er sich zu fein gröbere Aufträge anzunehmen, schließlich ist er kein KFZ-Mechaniker im Blaumann, sondern ein (selbsternnanntes) Genie. Kontakt: Startkontakt 1 Loylität/3 Connection von Janus Besonderes: Das beachtliche Körpergewicht von Braibug wird noch von seinem neurotischen Verhalten übertroffen. Er ist der Ansicht, dass sich absolut alles logisch erklären und berechnen lässt. Kein Staubkorn liegt in seiner Wohnung und eine Heerschar ununterbrochen durch die Gegend summender Putzdrohnen sorgen dafür, dass sich daran nichts ändert. 'Varis (Organhändler)' Metatyp: Ork Erscheinungsbild: ' '''Realer Name: ' Unbekannt '''Aufenthaltsort: Unbekannt Hintergrund: Vor der Goblinisierung war er ein angesehener Chirurg in einer Seattler Privatklinik. Allerdings war sein Arbeitgeber und seine Patienten nicht sehr begeistert von seiner Veränderung und er wurde gekündigt. Fähigkeiten: Problem- und Beweisbeseitiger bei blutigen Runs. Kontakt: Connection von Vænon (Loylität 2 / Connection 3) Besonderes: 'Horg (Anführer der Wet-Hairs)' Metatyp: Ork Erscheinungsbild: Groß, grünliche Haut, zwei große Hauer, bullig und muskulös. Ork eben. Aufenthalsort: Unter der Erde Fähigkeiten: Kontakt: Connection von Vænon (Loylität / Connection ) Besonderes:'Vor kurzem bei Streitigkeiten zwischen seiner und einer anderen Gang getötet. 'Thorg der Schrotter (Schrottplatzbesitzer) Metatyp: Troll Erscheinungsbild: ''' '''Realer Name: '''nicht bekannt '''Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: Zumeist auf seinem Schrotplatz Hintergrund: unbekannt Fähigkeiten: An- und Verkauf und Reparatur von Fahrzeugen aller Art Kontakt: Connection von Vænon (Loylität 2 / Connection 2) Besonderes: 'Made (Wetthai, Mitglied der Yakuza)' Metatyp: Mensch Erscheinungsbild: ''' Relativ kleiner Halbjapaner/ Schwarze, etwas längere Haare / Ist stets in edlen Anzügen gekleidet. '''Realer Name: '''nicht bekannt '''Momentaner Status: Aufenthaltsort: Zumeist in seiner Wett-Höhle oder in guten Restaurants Hintergrund: unbekannt Fähigkeiten: Anbieter von Wetten jeglicher Art / Veranstaltet illegale (Box-)Kämpfe / Vergibt Aufträge von der Yakuza Kontakt: Connection von Vænon (Loylität 2 / Connection 3) Besonderes: ''Begegnungen 'Wet-Hairs (Orkgang) Die Runner begegneten der Gang in "How about a Non?" befreiten sie von den Anschuldigungen und versorgten sie mit Medizinischen Gütern. Der Anführer Horg hält seitdem losen Kontakt zu Fabien. Feinde '''Pfarrer Markus Horn Begegnete den Runner als Auftraggeber von "How about a Non?". Lebt mit seiner Gemeinde im „Ring I“ (der äußerste Rand der Redmond Strahlungszone) Hatte zum Schein um seine Gemeinde zu beruhigen die Runner auf die Verschwundenen Nonnen angesetzt und die Orkgang „Wet-Hairs“ als Schuldige präsentiert. Die verschwundenen Nonnen hatte er selbst an einen Puff an der 90ten verkauft. Die Runner drohten ihn auffliegen zu lassen und er hat ihnen Schweigegeld gezahlt. Ist aber überraschender Weise nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen. 'Tornados (Runnergruppe)' Dies ist, bzw. war, eine Runnergruppe in Seattle. Ein Mr. Johnson wollte ihren Kopf - angeblich wegen Vertragsbruch. Die komplette Runnergruppe wurde auf einen Verladebahnhof von - offiziell- bisher unbekannten Tätern ( in Wirklichkeit war es unsere Runnergruppe gewesen.) ausgelöscht. Von den vier Mitglieder hat man lediglich zwei, stark verbrandt, in ihrem Wagen gefunden. Von den anderen Beiden fehlt jede Spur. Es gibt Gerüchte, daß es Streit in der Runnergruppe gab und die eine Hälfte die andere Hälfte ausgeschaltet hat. Doch in den Schatten glaubt das kaum einer, der diese Gruppe kannte. ''Orte&Locations'' -